The Things We Do For Those We Love
by BloodlettingDawn
Summary: Why did he leave me? Why didn't he come back like he said he would? Oh well, I wasn't the kind of girl who would just sit around and wait for someone. No, I was going to go find him myself. My brother, Law. And now, when I think I've finally found him, I messed up. Now I'm stuck with Kid. Why? Because I'd do anything for my brother. KidXOc and slight KidXLaw. I don't own One Piece
1. An accidental reunion

I shouldn't cry… But I still felt the tears falling down my cheeks. There was absolutely nothing I could do to keep the tears from falling and mixing with my blood.

I wouldn't scream… I refused to give them the satisfaction of listening to my pain. Seeing my suffering was enough for them. I had to bite my lip to silence the sounds of my agony.

I couldn't change... I feared what they would do if they were to see me like that. If they knew, I would be worth more and treated worse. I didn't want to die yet. I didn't want to die like _that._

The funny thing about being in pain, the funny thing about knowing your life is in danger, is that your senses change. The adrenaline keeps you from noticing the pain, but your senses are all heightened at the same time.

I could feel the heat as the red-hot metal got closer to me. I bit my lip when it touched my skin just below my collarbone, branding me for life. It was the second thing they had done to me. The first was putting some metal object through my ear.

I bit my lip to keep my screams silent, blood flowing into my mouth from the cut I had just made. The metallic flavor of the blood was exciting the hunter inside of me and heightening my senses further. My teeth became sharper and I could distinguish scents and sounds that I hadn't noticed before. There was an agonized moaning that echoed through the room. Earlier I had believed the sound was in my mind, but I could now hear it clearly. I could almost see the horrible noise bouncing off of the walls of the small, concrete room.

_No!_ I screamed to myself, _I can't! Not here!_ I took a few breaths to calm the beast inside of me down. If the slave traders knew I had devil fruit powers, I was worse that dead. Right now, I was just a human to them. I would be bought as a slave or a bride- most likely a bride, seeing as how Saint Charloss ordered them to brand me with something that wasn't entirely unattractive. If they knew about it, _my demon_, I would fetch a higher price and be used in some sick game. The world nobles would buy devil fruit users and pit them against each other in fights to the death. The users did it, but only because they had the chance to either end their misery of the suffering of the other slave. Most of them went into the arena hoping to lose. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to have to fight the others. I was… different when the beast came out. When I changed, even when the transformation was just starting, I liked the hunt. I enjoyed killing them. I relished in having their bones crack in my jaw and savoured the taste of their lifeblood on my tongue.

"Move," one man pushed me back the direction they had brought me from. My branding was done, now I just had to wait for Charloss to buy me.

I didn't like feeling like that, I wasn't a killer. I was horrified at the thought of having someone else's blood in my mouth. I was NOT a fucking killer! I was a good girl; I was friendly, polite, caring… over emotional, maybe, and moody for a few days of every month, but what woman isn't? Yes, I was strong-willed; yes, I had a bit of a temper and occasionally lashed out at others; and yes, sometimes I didn't know how to keep things to myself… and I might have a slight fascination with death- I blame my brother for that one- but I wouldn't kill anyone because of it! And my brother was always so calm… I couldn't help but try to piss some people off… after years of not getting a reaction it was fun to see them explode! But, despite all of this, I was good! Good, I tell you… GOOD! I wasn't evil! The beast inside of me was the malicious one!

At least that's what I kept telling myself. Of course, deep down I knew it was a lie; I just used my transformation as an excuse. I had always been a little strange, but, again, I blame my brother for that. He had been the one to raise me, and he had weird obsessions… some of which were passed down to me. Like my fascination with death, my love of a things sharp, and my obsession with the sky and rain. Although I don't let people know it, I'm a great navigator. I learned to use the stars when I was little, all because my brother used to sit outside for hours and just stare up at the sky. He didn't get much sleep… and now I don't either. I like to sit outside and remember the times when he would explain to me the constellations and the stories behind favorite was the story about the giant wolf, Svlika.

Svlika was a great hunter, and a terrible monster, but she was a very beautiful animal. The men in the village near her forest would all try to catch her and take her fur. They were all planning to give her fur to the most beautiful woman in the village, you see, they all loved the same woman. They thought that, if they could kill this giant wolf, the woman would see that they were great. So one day, when one of the men finally caught the wolf, he looked into her eyes and found that he couldn't kill her. The same thing happened with the next man and the man after that. This happened until there was only one man left who hadn't yet managed to catch Svlika. Finally, when he did catch her, he looked into the eyes of the great wolf and saw something that none of the others had been able to see. Yes, he saw the eyes of the woman he loved, but he also saw that her soul was dead. The man understood the pain that she was in and he knew that she ran around as the wolf, hoping that someone would end her pain. And so, he did what the others had been unable to do: he wrapped his arms around the wolf, raised his blade and ended the creature's existence, weeping the whole time. When the wolf in his arms turned into the girl he loved so dearly, he ended his own life in hopes of being with her once more… and the girl loved him. Unlike the others, who wanted her for their own, this single man had loved her enough to give her what she truly wanted. Now there are two constellations, right next to one another; one is Svlika, and the other is Damon, the only man who truly loved her.

We hadn't really known our parents… and I couldn't remember them at all. I was four when they left; he was eight. Well, I don't really believe that they left. I remember blood, lots of blood. It's my first memory… but he won't tell me what happened. He used to say that he would when I was older, that he would tell me the truths he had hidden when I was ready to know… but he left. Four years ago. It was the day after my sixteenth birthday.

He left me a note. He said that he would come back one day; he said that he wouldn't leave me there forever… But I'd had enough waiting for him to come back for me. "One day" was just too far away, and I wasn't an overly patient person. So, naturally, when I heard that he had entered the grand line, I went after him. I decided to travel with the marines, figuring that they would be the fastest mode of transportation. I was right. They were a lot faster than a pirate ship would have been! Especially when you give them some sob story about how you were separated from your mother years ago and she was on her death bed on Sabaody Archipelago and wanted to see you just one more time before she died. I knew that, if I waited on Sabaody, I was bound to run into him eventually. Well, if he didn't die first. He was a big shot pirate, after all. On top of the marines and other pirates, there were a lot of bounty hunters after him. I knew he wouldn't die, though. No one could kill my brother. He was too strong to let someone beat him. He was tooe was smart to get killed along the away.

But Sabaody really was the only logical place to wait. Anyone wanting to enter the New World had to stop here! It was a perfect plan… until the slave traders took an interest in me. As if slave traders wasn't bad enough, that disgusting Saint Charloss told them that he was definitely going to purchase me… but he wanted to outbid the others, he wanted to make them see that he was better than them by paying more… so I didn't get to go out onto the stage in "normal" clothes. No, I wasn't that lucky. My clothes consisted of a bikini and a short skirt that was fashioned to sit on my hips on an angle. Now I was going to be stuck with the idiotic noble… I was never going to be able to find my brother!

_Well, _I sighed, _it might be a crappy life, really I'll be nothing more than a sex slave, but I still don't regret leaving. _I wasn't the kind of person who had regrets. I tried to live happily and I looked at everything as a new adventure. I knew I could get away from the nobles eventually; I just needed to figure out how to do it.

"Are you alright?" I heard a man beside me ask. I opened my eyes for the first time since being pushed in the cell. There were more people in here now…

_They must be the ones being sold today…_ the man who had spoken was a kind looking man with silver hair."I'm fine, thank you."

He crouched down next to me and looked at the mark that had recently been made above my chest. "That looks painful. I might be able to help-"

"No thank you," I smiled at the kind man. He shouldn't have been worrying about me… he should be thinking about himself right now. They all should be. When you're about to lose your life, you don't think of the wellbeing of those you don't know.

"What about this one?" he touched my ear.

I stiffened, but I didn't make a noise. My ear was incredibly tender. They pierced my ear with a large piece of metal. If that wasn't bad enough, the steel had been incredibly hot so it wouldn't be able to be removed afterwards. It had been permanently fused to my ear. "It's fine. I'm fine."

I had lived here long enough to know the starting price for the people in my cell.

There was a huge man who was easily two times taller and five times wider than me. _I can't tell if he's human or a devil fruit user… so minimum will be 500,000 beli._

I looked at the five short people next to the huge man. One woman and four men. _Dwarves… 700,000 beli._

_Devil fruit users… they don't have an actual starting price, but they will be sold for quite a bit. _I watched as the first person was taken out to the stage. It was a girl. She had been sitting in the corner with two others. _Triplets… don't you know you would get more if you sold them together? _The three of them had powers. One had made a bubble out of the moisture I the air, another had surrounded the bubble in fire, and the third had been sending bursts of electricity through the water. They were young, maybe ten years old.

_The mermaid will start at 70,000,000 Beli… but I don't know what you are, _I turned my attention back to the man at my side. He was still staring at me. _You can't be normal. No normal person would be this calm… or be the least bit concerned about someone else._

I was trying to figure this man out, he was making me nervous because he just kept staring at me, while the cell emptied one person at a time… finally, when there were only three others in the cell, it was my turn to go out.

"Move it." the man growled after making sure my shackles were attached to each other and my collar by chains. The stage was quite a long way from the cell, but I suppose they wouldn't want the screaming prisoners to be heard…

The man on the stage came over and grabbed my chains, pulling me out into a bright light. I could hear some people whispering, but there were so many noises that I found it impossible to focus on one conversation. I looked around, looking at the people who were talking. I found Saint Charloss almost immediately, but I tried not to look at the disgusting man for overly long. I had lost enough today, I didn't want to lose the little bit I had in my stomach as well.

_Hmmm,_ I thought to myself, _she wouldn't be all that bad if she didn't have her hair like that… _I couldn't help myself. Saint Shalulia really wasn't an ugly woman… well, her personality was horrible, but if she changed her hair and her clothes she would be quite pretty.

I shook the thought from my head. I didn't need to be thinking of that right now, and I continued to look around the crowd. That's when I saw him… my brother.


	2. Worst decision of his life

Unfortunately, I don't have the pleasure of owning One Piece. I do, however, take pride in saying that the Oc is mine.

~Enjoy~

* * *

Everyone turned back to the stage as the next slave was brought out. She was quite beautiful, as far as they could tell. The girl had lightly tanned skin and light purple hair that was held in a high ponytail, her long hair nearly reaching her small waist.

The three nobles at the front looked at each other as a quiet murmur passed through the crowd. They knew that Charloss was going to buy her; she already had his mark, but someone was bound to try to bid against him. Charloss, however, wasn't the least bit worried. No one from this island had more money than him, except maybe his family. Besides, if someone did actually manage to outbid him, he would simply have them killed or take the girl from them by force. There were many ways for him to get what he wanted, and no one who valued his life would ever try to get in his way.

Well, at least that's what he thought.

From his spot near the stage, Saint Charloss couldn't see the group of men at the back of the auction house. Actually, almost no one took notice the men. One was standing there, leaning against the wall. This man had dark hair, dark eyes, and a fur hat. There were several others standing near him. Most of them had hats hiding their faces, but, strangely enough, there was also a polar bear. The captain of the crew, Trafalgar Law, was starting to get bored. He had seen enough. He was about to leave when his crew took a sudden interest in the auction.

Law sighed, ignoring the whispers of his crew and looking back at the man who had been his original focus. _I suppose I could stay a little longer, but just this once. Besides, _he's _here and I might not get another chance like this to observe him._ The man he was thinking about turned to look at him. He was sitting like he owned the place, and it was pissing Law off. Law decided to take advantage of the situation, flipping the tall man off. _Fuck you, Eustass-ya._

The other pirate, Eustass kid, turned away from Law and back to the stage. Law leaned his head back against the wall once his rival had looked away. Eustass Kid was the Captain of the Kid Pirates and Law was captain of the Heart Pirates. Like most crews, they were both searching for a great treasure, the One Piece. Law couldn't wait for the auction to finish. Not only was it dreadfully boring, but he was now trying to keep the redheaded captain out of his head. He didn't want thoughts of that man invading his mind again. He kept his eyes closed to avoid having to see Kid and listened to the members of the crew to keep himself distracted.

"Look at her," a man at his side, Shachi, whistled quietly, nudging the man on his other side.

Penguin looked up, eager to see who had caught his friend's interest. "She's quite the prize, but this one's a prize we don't have a hope in hell of winning."

The two men had been bidding half-heartedly on some of the girls. They hadn't expected to win any of them. Hell, they didn't even WANT to get any of them. They had just been doing it to help pass the time. This one was different; this one was someone they could have fun with. She wasn't less than half of their height like the dwarf had been and she wasn't less than half of their age like the triplets would have been. Women like her wouldn't take a second look at most of these men if she were to meet them on the street. Well, that is, if she would even notice them in the first place. Women like her were a different breed. She was way out of their league.

"Captain," the bear was looking at the stage.

Law looked at his companion. He could practically smell the worry that was emanating from his crewmember. "What is it, Bepo?"

"On the stage…"

Law looked up at the stage for the first time since the last person was brought out, and he tensed as soon as he saw who was on it. Even from this distance, even with a small crowd standing in front of him, he instantly knew who it was. And she was staring right at him. Dark eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly, revealing incisors that were somewhat elongated and more pointed than should be normal.

This was the last place he had ever thought he would find her… He had told her to stay at their village. He said he would go back for her! She wasn't supposed to be here! It was too dangerous! Now, he wasn't necessarily concerned for her safety. He knew his sister; he knew what she was capable of. If she lost control… she could kill a lot of people. Not that he cared about any of the people on Sabaody; he just didn't think his baby sister needed the reputation of a killer.

_Dammit, Mercy! What the hell are you doing here?_ Law's calm demeanor was now gone. He was obviously worried and more than a little pissed off. It was too late to just jump in and save her now, the bidding had started. There were too many eyes watching his sister. If he were to act now, he would doom himself and his crew. He would just have to wait for the auction to finish. If he could wait for a moment when her owner looked away, or if he could get to her before the highest bidder did, then he could use room and shambles to get the collar and shackles off of her. _Why do you always have to get yourself into trouble like this? This is why I told you not to leave home!_

He wasn't happy about the red mark on her chest, either, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He couldn't keep it from scarring, the most he could do would be to give her an ointment… but it would just help with the pain and keep the swelling down. He could also find the men who had marked her and kill them, but there were dozens of men working with the slaves and he wasn't so heartless at to kill them all. _Well… _Law was smirking again. He could always torture them. Castrate them without giving any them sedatives to ease the pain. For most men, that was worse than death. Really, there were endless options, and most would be easy for him. After all, he was the Surgeon of Death.

Law crossed his arms, glaring at his sister. He couldn't wait until he could get his hands on her… she was going to be in deep shit. The workers might be lucky, considering what he wanted to do to her. Of course, he wouldn't really do any of the things he thought of, but he could still think about it. She was his baby sister, and she had disobeyed him and ended up in this situation. He would forgive her for it, of course, but only after she was sorry.

_Of course, there's always the chance that she didn't leave on her own. She could have been taken by marines or a group of pirates. _He knew just how easy it was to get caught up with pirates. When Donquixote Doflamingo came to his island, he took an interest in the young doctor. Law had threatened him, warning him to stay away from his house when he started to probe around for information. When Doflamingo had found out about Law's sister, he had threatened to take Mercy if Law refused to join him.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo said quietly.

"Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be." The bear was always doing this. Even though he hardly ever did anything wrong, he still thought he was to blame for things.

"I should have stayed on the island with her…"

Law sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he had finally managed to get out of the Donquixote Pirates, he had went back home. When he got back to his island, he found his sister living with a talking polar bear. The story of how they had met was still a mystery to him; neither Bepo nor his sister would tell him anything about their chance encounter. He decided to stay there for a year, getting money for a ship and convincing some men from the village to go with him. But he left as soon she had turned sixteen… and Bepo had chosen to go with him. She had been able to take care of herself, and Bepo had wanted a chance to explore the world. "Bepo, you don't have to be sorry for coming with me. You wanted to come and neither of us had expected her to leave too. I don't blame you for it. It's her fault… and mine for not bringing her with me."

"If I had a woman like that... I would..." Shachi was blushing slightly at the thought.

Law turned on the member of his crew and hissed. "You don't have a woman like her. You will never have her. When I get though with her, no one will ever look at her again."

"Wow," Penguin was surprised by Law's outburst, "he must really want this one."

He didn't care that Penguin and Shachi had taken it the wrong way, he didn't care that it sounded like he wanted her. Only Bepo knew that he had a sister, and he didn't want anyone else finding out; that would make people go after her, trying to get to him. He just wanted to keep everyone away from her, and he didn't care what he had to do to keep them away. He got ready to move, the bidding was almost over. There were only two men left, and the second just backed down. 800,000,000 beli. His sister was going to belong to one of the world nobles.

"2,000,000,000 beli," the voice had come from someone at the back of the auction house at the last moment. Everyone looked back to see who had placed the bid. No one uttered a word. The man won the girl on the stage, simply because Charloss had been too shocked to outbid the other man. No one could believe that someone had placed a bid against Charloss this late in the auction, and they were even more astonished that he had put that much up for a lesser human. The man must have been mad. And he was, indeed mad; not crazy, he was just incredibly pissed off at the captain of the Heart pirates. He had heard Law's outburst, and thought that this would be a great way to get back at him. No one flipped off Eustass Kid and got away with it.

_Oh fuck… _Law was glaring at the red-haired man who had just purchased his little sister. He knew little about Kid, besides his violent and irrational tendencies. If he didn't rescue his sister, she was as good as dead. It didn't matter how strong she was, it didn't matter how fast she was or how relentless she was in a fight. He knew that Kid could beat her easily. And his sister tended to get on people's nerves quickly. _I need to get her out before he can claim her. I won't let this beast kill her because of my mistake. _

Law knew that this was all because he had flipped the man off, his smirk was so obvious. It was as if he was saying "you fuck with me, I'll come back at you tenfold."

* * *

spiritgirl16- I'm so terribly glad you enjoyed it! writing these first two chapters was kind of difficult. I actually started writing from the third chapter, not knowing how exactly I wanted to start it. I hope you continue this work.

Miss Doflamingo- so sorry, so sorry… please! I beg you to forgi- wait… you liked it?! *lets out a sigh of relief* I'm so happy you did! I put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into these two chapters! Well, without the blood, sweat, and…no, I did end up tearing up a bit, but it was because I jabbed my eye with the corner of my laptop.

DevynSmith- here's the next one; you don't have to wait any longer! I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know if I was off on anything. I want them to be done as well as possible!

10th Squad 3rd Seat- I wonder if Law will get to Mercy in time… hmmm… either way, I think Kid will throw a violent wobbly. Out of the five chapters I have written so far, this one was the most difficult for me to write, I apologize for any mistakes I might have made.

XylimLinyx- I didn't even realize! I haven't read your Presea story… I just thought it would fit because Law doesn't react and Kid does. Poor Kid… I'm the only one who knows what I'm planning, but I still have to say it.

I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews! I'm planning on making it longer in a few chapters, but I have certain spots that I want to stop at in the first few chapters. This is the first story I've written and it's so great to hear that it isn't completely horrible! If there's anything that I should improve on, please let me know!

I'm sorry, but I can't quite remember this arc. Could you guys help me out a bit? All I need is the order that the Straw Hats arrive and how they arrive. I know they get rides from the flying fish guys, but can't remember which ones (if any) crash through the wall of the auction house. Your help would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!

Oh yeah, and I'm hoping to update every Wednesday.

Please keep sending in reviews, and if there's anything you would like to know about Mercy's past, just let me know! Your feedback and opinions are always welcome!


	3. There's no turning back now

From my spot backstage, I couldn't see what was going on, but I could hear it all. I knew that the mermaid had been sold for 500 million beli, and I couldn't help but feel a little smug. I might not know who had bought me, but I had still been sold for more than a mermaid had been. Of course, my happiness was shattered as soon as a fight broke out.

_These people fight for the mermaid… but my brother didn't do anything when I was out there… _I sighed as I listened quietly. A fight had broken out just after the mermaid had been sold. The other slaves were too scared to make a sound as the fight got louder and they flinched every time a gun was shot. I tried to block out the sounds in the auction house.

I closed my eyes, trying to listen to some of the things that were going on outside. I could faintly hear a noise in the distance and it was slowly getting louder. There was a large group of people coming toward us. When I opened her eyes, I saw the silver haired man on the stage. _Isn't that the old man from the cell?_ The man glanced over at me and winked. I must have missed something. The mermaid's tank was now open and one of the celestial dragons was on the ground. The old man looked back to the room and everything went quiet. Some of the slaves fell over, but most of us were unaffected by whatever had happened.

"What?" Some of the slaves shouted. "We're free!" All of the collars and shackles had fallen off. I had been concentrating so hard on the fight that I hadn't even noticed. I really wasn't too concerned about it. I wasn't going to go anywhere. I wanted to see if my brother would come back for me or if he was just going to leave me here again.

_What's going on out there?_ There was almost no noise now; the fight had been moved outside. My curiosity was unbearable. I needed to see what was happening. _Well, I guess I don't have to stay right here… I'll just stay in the auction house…_

I slowly walked out onto the stage and carefully made my way to the doors at the back, making sure not to step on any bodies. _He left…? Fuck, Law, I can't believe you actually left me here! Well…never mind, I can believe it. But it still hurts!_ There was now a hole in the wall and one in the ceiling, her brother was no longer there. I quietly went up to the small crowd looking out the hole. I wanted to see the fight too. I sat on the back of a chair, watching my brother, a stretchy man, and a man with flame red hair fight a group of marines. Mercy couldn't help but smile. _Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, And Monkey D. Luffy are fighting together?_

I knew the marines didn't stand a chance against my brother, so I started studying the group that was watching the fight. There was a man with green hair, three swords, and a red and white striped shirt. He seemed rather unconcerned with the fight, but he was still watching it. Next to him was a blonde man in a suit and a big hairy guy. Then there was a tall, dark haired woman, a half-naked guy with blue hair, a skeleton, and a long nosed guy. There was also an orange haired girl holding a strange bumpy pole. I didn't like this last girl, she smelled horrible. _How can you stand wearing that much perfume? _The smell made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. There was something about the hairy one, too. He smelled different than the others, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

Most of them were so engrossed in the fight that they didn't notice me sitting behind them, but the green haired one would glance over every once in a while. At first he had his hand resting on a sword, ready to strike if I attacked, but he must have recognized me from the stage because he relaxed after a minute. The hairy man had tensed too, but I didn't think he knew I was there. There was no way that he could know I was there. There was too much noise with the fight and he was facing the opposite direction.

Then Law stepped through the hole, pushing passed the group and toward me. _Awe shit, I'm screwed…_ I tried to look for an escape but there was no way out now.

"Get your ass moving. We're leaving. " Law hit me on the head and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I squirmed slightly; he knew I hated it when people picked me up like that. "How am I supposed to move when you picked me up?"

"Shut up. We need to get away before anyone else shows up."

"Hey!" the blonde man shouted once he had gotten over the shock of me being right behind them, "that's no way to treat a woman!"

"She won't be a woman after I kill her," Law muttered. He was pissed, which was both scary and exciting. It was frightening because I've seen what he can do when he's angry. It was exciting because he rarely showed his anger and I was always trying to get him to snap.

He set me down when we were a few blocks away from the auction house.

"Mercy…" he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get his anger under control. "What are you doing here?"

_Dammit… why do you always have to calm down? Just once I want to see you lose your temper, just once. Is that really so hard?_ I looked up at him. He was about a foot taller than me. "I wanted to find you. I didn't want to be alone anymore."

"You weren't alone; you had friends in the village."

"No I didn't. Most of them just wanted to be friends with the doctor's sister. When you left, they didn't have a reason to pretend anymore."

"Most of them. That means there were others too."

"They found out about my devil fruit."

Law was silent while he thought. I could almost see the gears in his head turning. The village they came from was a little different than most. To eat a devil fruit was to either be cursed or blessed by the devil. If you were blessed with one of the rare Paramecia types that weren't frowned down on, as Law had been, then you would be considered great. The villagers would come to you before going to anyone else, no matter how skilled the other person was. If you ate any of the others, you were cursed. And Zoan types were the worst of them all. Only monsters were meant to change their form. This power was never considered a blessing. If you ate this type, you either ran from the village of hid it. If the villagers found out about it, the person was killed. They usually stoned these so called "demons" to death.

I looked down and rocked down on my heels. I didn't particularly like remembering parts of my past, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

"Mercy…"

I nodded, still not looking at him. I knew he was upset about it. I could hear the disappointment in his voice, and I hated disappointing my brother. "I was careless to let them see. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I smiled up at me. It's true, I was fine… at least I was now. "They didn't even stone me to death!"

"I can see that. Did they hurt you?"

I shrugged; I wasn't going to let him know what the people did to me. Besides… the past is the past. "Whether you like it or not, stuff happened while you were gone and there's nothing either of us can do about it now."

Law's mood was getting worse, he knew I wasn't telling him something important and he wanted to know what it was. Fortunately for me, he didn't have a chance to force the answers out of me.

"Captain!" I looked when I heard his voice. I knew who it was; I would know his voice anywhere. _Bepo!_

I looked over my brother's shoulder to see him running toward us with two men wearing hats and a tall man who had been sold in the auction.

One man, the one wearing a hat that said penguin, started. "Captain! The Marines are-"

The other one, the one with orange hair, broke the first off when I tackled Bepo to the ground. "You actually got her? I thought Kid bought her! Score!"

The two men hi fived each other. I could feel their eyes on me but I didn't look over at them. I was too busy hugging a very surprised Bepo.

"What were you saying about Marines?" Law tried to pull their attention back to him.

"Wha- oh, right! The Marines are on their way. There are a lot of them."

I jumped up, pulling Bepo up with me. "Then let's go!"

"Mercy…." Bepo said quietly. I looked at the bear that was standing behind me. I had only gotten to take about three steps when he stopped me.

"Yes?"

The bear pointed behind him. "The ship's that way…. Sorry…."

_Of course I had to head in the wrong direction… I should have known the ship was the same way they had come in from… _I laughed. I didn't want them to know I was hopeless with directions. "Oh… well I knew that, I just thought that we shouldn't take a direct path back! The Marines could be waiting for us!"

"Well I'll follow you wherever you go!" The red haired man was smirking at me.

His friend smiled when he nudged him. "Don't worry; we'll always have your back."

"Alright…" I tried to ignore their comments as turned around again. "Then let's go!"

"No," I felt an arm wrap around my waist as Law picked me up and threw me over his shoulder again. "That way's too long. We need to get out of this area quickly."

I sighed as Law carried me and watched the men following him.

"I'm sorry…." Bepo said quietly.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything!" The two men with hats said together.

I smiled at the bear, happy to see that he hadn't completely lost his habit of apologizing. He had been a lot worse last time I had seen him, but I thought it was cute. It made him seem a lot less vicious than he would if he was just a bear. "It's okay Bepo, you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I don't mind. My feet were getting tired anyway." I knew the bear had said it because Law had picked me up. He knew I didn't like it, but it really wasn't his fault.

I looked to the two men wearing hats. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Penguin," The man with the hat that said penguin pointed to himself then to his friend. "This is Shachi."

"We're Heart Pirates. Our captain is the one carrying you. How do you know Bepo?" Shachi smiled.

_So they don't know who I am?_ I smiled. I knew Law didn't want them to know. They wouldn't have asked if he didn't have a reason for hiding our relation… but maybe telling them could make him lose his temper. "I'm Law's s-"

Law jostled me, pushing his shoulder up into my stomach and making me gasp. Law chuckled. I knew he was smirking.

"I'm his-" His grip tightened on my leg. I sighed. There was no way I could win this while he was carrying me. "Fine… I'm Mercy."

"It's going to be a pleasure having you aboard," Shachi smiled.

Penguin nudged Shachi, nearly pushing him over. "Two new members in one day!"

I looked up at the tall man from the auction house. "You joined?"

He nodded.

"I thought you were a pirate captain or something before the whole slave thing."

"I'd rather be someone's subordinate than someone's slave."

"Makes sense!" I smiled at him. I felt the same way, but I'd rather be on Law's ship than anyone else's. I spent years looking for him; I didn't want to lose him now. "I can't remember your name."

"Jean Bart."

"Well then" I chirped quite loudly, "Jean Bart, Penguin, Shachi, it's nice to meet you all."

"Will you shut up," Law jostled me again. "You're too loud. We're trying to get away without being noticed. It wouldn't be very productive if the Marines came now."

I sighed. Law had always been a lot more polite to others than he had been tome. I guess it's because I'm his sister. He knows my love is unconditional. I'd love him no matter what he did, even if he tried to kill me.

"I don't think it's the Marines you should be worrying about right now." A deep voice rumbled from in front of the group. Of course, I was unable to see who it was because I was facing the other way. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long to find out who it was.

"Eustass "Captain" Kid." Law said calmly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting to your ship?"

"Are you trying to tell me what the fuck to do?" The man growled. The sound of his voice sent a shiver running up my spine.

"Not at all, but if the Marines come now they'll make sure they can match our strength. Do you really want to draw any more attention to yourself?"

"Don't piss me off, Trafalgar."

"Then get out of our way."

"You have something that belongs to me."

"She doesn't belong to you."

"Give me the fucking bitch."

"Don't give me orders."

I listened to their argument. _So this man is the one who bought me?_ I didn't think anyone would have followed me because they wanted me, and I definitely hadn't expected him to be the notorious Captain Kid. From what I had heard, the man had quite a temper. And my brother wasn't just going to let him take me. Law put me down and I turned to look at Eustass Kid. He was so tall! I was shocked. He was frightening. He looked fierce, and both Kid and Law looked ready to fight.

_They're going to fight… They can't, not here. Not with the Marines looking for them. _I could hear something getting closer. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was big. _Brother… I'm sorry… _I put my hand on Law's shoulder. He turned to me, wondering what I wanted. "Law, I'll go. I'll go with him."

* * *

So here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! So I'm sorry about the last chapter. I messed up slightly, but I hope no one minded. I had Kid sitting and Law standing, but it should have been the other way around.

Miss Doflamingo- well, I was writing and I tried to set my head down on the table but I missed the table and hit my laptop instead. I'm really happy no one was there to see it, I can't imagine what they would have said/thought/done. Well I can't help you out with the Kid thing. I'm not exactly sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing yet. Although, both good and bad would probably be best. Everyone has good and bad moments.

XylimLinyx- Oh that's alright. I'll just have to start watching the episodes over again before I write any more of my story. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you were excited when you saw that this one had been posted.

DevynSmith- Actually, it could refer to either one. On one hand, Law last his baby sister to a monster. A horrible, violent, sexy monster. On the other hand, Kid's now stuck with Mercy. Now, he could always throw her overboard or leave her somewhere, but then he couldn't use her against Law. Those poor, poor bastards.

LuLawFangirl101- I'm so excited that you like it! And, yes, I really do mean excited. I'm pretty excitable and new reviewers (apparently) make me want to jump up and down. Any review makes me excited, but the first one from someone new is always the greatest feeling in the world!

10th Squad 3rd Seat- He is pretty protecting, but he isn't too bad. He just loves her. Mercy is the only family he has left/ they grew up together, they relied on each other a lot. They need to know that the other is safe. I think protective brothers are the best, as long as they aren't too protective.

Please keep reviewing! Your feedback and opinions are greatly appreciated.


	4. Too many regrets

-Law—

"I don't think it's the Marines you should be worrying about right now." I heard the man before I saw him. His deep voice echoed in my mind and awoke something that I hadn't felt in a long time: fear. I was afraid, afraid that this man would take my sister from me. I had just found her; I didn't want to lose her again. And I needed to treat her burns before I let her out of my sight...

I was staring at the man on the other side of the clearing, lost in thought. _This is the man who bought my sister._ The thought made me want to cut him in half. He was too far away to be in my room; my devil fruit wouldn't affect him, and he knew it. He, on the other hand, would be able to kill me by barely lifting an arm. But that didn't matter. If I used shambles, he wouldn't die. No, if he tried to touch Mercy, I was going to kill him… unless he decided to leave. "Eustass "Captain" Kid. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting to your ship?"

"Are you trying to tell me what the fuck to do?" Kid growled.

"Not at all, but if the Marines come now they'll make sure they can match our strength. Do you really want to draw any more attention to yourself?" The man in front of me was slightly overbearing. The way he stood... he was so self-assured. His strong arms were crossed over his chest and he was glaring down at me. I hadn't expected him to come after us. Not when there were Marines chasing us. But, he wasn't worried in the slightest. Not about me, not about the Marines that were surely on their way by now. _Why the hell did I think he would have enough common sense to run? God, this man is an idiot!_

"Don't piss me off, Trafalgar."

"Then get out of our way." He smirked at me when I said it. It was menacing and arrogant. A look that made you aware of the long, painful death that you were about to experience. If anyone else had looked at me like that, I would have thought that they were crazy, mentally incapable of controlling themselves. But, it suited the man before me, this monster who was truly incapable of demonstrating self-control. _Insanity becomes you, Eustass._

"You have something that belongs to me."

"She doesn't belong to you." I chuckled darkly_. _Yes, I thought he was an abomination for trying to steal my sister, but I had to respect him too. He was going to get what he wanted no matter what the cost. _He's like a child… but he definitely knows what he wants. _

"Give me the fucking bitch."

_Dammit he did not just give me an order_. Only Mercy could get away with giving me orders, and she only got away with it once in a while. "Don't give me orders."

The actual argument stopped there. Neither of us wanted to be ordered but we weren't going to back down either. We were just glaring daggers at each other. I could hear Kid growling from where he stood. _Damn pride… why can't I just run? I know I'm faster than Kid, and Mercy's faster than I am._ I knew my crew could keep up with me, they had already shown me how fast they were. Killer was the only one of the Kid Pirates that I would have to worry about catching up. The only one from my crew that I would have to worry about was Jean Bart, and he was strong enough to hold his own against Killer… probably.

I set Mercy down. I would sacrifice my pride if it meant keeping her safe. We were going to run. _Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, running away…? Dammit Mercy, I hope you know how much you mean to me to get me to run away… _We would have to run by Kid and his crew, but there wouldn't be much fighting. All we had to do was work our way through the small group. I took a breath, preparing myself for what I was about to do, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked over to see Mercy. It was the first time I had looked away from the monster trying to separate us. Even when I set Mercy down I had made sure to keep eye contact. She was looking up at me, a small smile gracing pink lips. It was just a smile, the same kind of smile that most people had when they were slightly happy. But, it looked almost sad when compared to the large grin that she usually wore.

"Law," She started quietly. When she continued, she was louder; she spoke loud enough for Kid to hear. "I'll go. I'll go with him."

I couldn't believe she had said that. "Mercy, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going with Eustass Kid," her hand was still on my shoulder. I reached up and took her hand in my own. I didn't want to let her go, not again. I was an idiot to leave her the first time, then she took me back and I left her again. I broke my sister's heart twice, now she was breaking mine.

I gripped her hand tightly, never wanting to let her go. "Dammit Mercy!" I couldn't believe she was doing this to me now. I couldn't believe she was just going to leave. "What makes you think I'm going to let you go?!"

She pulled her hand out of mine and walked away from me. "I love you, but this is my choice. Goodbye."

"Come on, bitch." Kid called for her.

I knew I couldn't do anything to stop her, but I wasn't going to let that man call her a bitch. At least not while I was still here. I knew it was a bad I idea, but I didn't care. I was about to tell him to keep his fucking mouth shut when something crashed down.

I looked over and saw a huge man standing to the side. _Bartholomew Kuma, one of the Shichidukai. What is he doing here? _The colossal man raised his arm and a beam shot out of his hand, going through the center of the clearing and nearly hitting Mercy. The ground erupted where the beam hit it, sending Mercy flying forward, sending her toward Kid.

"Mercy!"

She quickly got up and hurried toward Kid's group, but she was limping. The middle of a clearing was the worst place in a battle. It was too open. She knew that better than anyone. The hunter inside of her always seemed to know what to do in a fight. She rarely hid from a fight because there was rarely an opponent she didn't stand a chance against. During this fight with the thing that looked like Kuma, however, she stood back. She avoided its attacks and didn't try to strike it once. I wasn't sure if she thought it was too strong or if she just didn't want to get in Kid's way. Either way it was a smart choice. Kid and I were barely able to defeat it while we were working together. When the fight was done, I caught a glimpse of Kid picking my sister up and carrying her away.

"Let's go." I told my men when they were gone from sight. "We have to get out of here. Now."

-On Law's sub—

I walked through the halls. We had submerged, so we would be safe for a while. We weren't leaving the island yet, we were going to move the ship and keep a low profile for a while. It would be stupid to do anything now. Even attacking Kid would draw too much attention. When I finally got to my room, I was on the verge of breaking.

I was a fool to leave her in the village. I was a fool not to take her with me. She would have safer with me. This wouldn't be happening if I just would have taken her with me! She wanted to come… and when I left, she came to find me. Now she's stuck with Kid because of me. Everything that happened to her was because of me. I left her, so she came after me; I flipped Kid off, so he wanted her; I didn't let her go with Kid, so she got hurt… But, despite everything wrong in her life being my fault, she still loved me. Nothing I had done made her resent me in the slightest.

"Dammit… Mercy…" I let myself fall to the ground in my room. I was punching the ground, the banging echoing around the room loudly. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…."

I barely noticed the tears running down my cheeks and I thought about everything I had done to her. I hadn't let myself get this emotional since I was… well, I really couldn't remember ever letting myself fall apart. Mercy cried all of the time, at least when we were little. Usually that was my fault too. I felt a shudder pass through my body as I remembered the things I had done to her. There was nothing I could do to stop it. All of the regrets I had since I was a child came rushing back at once.

When I was 7, I dissected her cat. She cried over her pet but forgave me the next day. I broke her arm too, that was on her 4th birthday. I told her that I didn't know what to get her so I thought I would do something for her so it would be easier the next time it happened. She fell for it, so I broke- no, I didn't just break it, I _shattered _the bone. There were more, but those ones were the worst ones. And Mercy forgave me almost as soon as she stopped crying. Actually, she always crawled over to me and apologized like it had been her fault. She cried over everything, she was far too emotional when she was young.

I think it was fair to say that I didn't like her when I was young. Actually, I hated her for a while. Our parents liked her better. They always talked about her, about all of the wonderful things she was doing and how quickly she was learning. They praised her while I was working my ass off to be good enough for them. So I tried to make Mercy's live a living hell. At least until _that_ day, the day I didn't want to tell Mercy about. It was the day I wrecked her life…

I had been out in the forest. Mercy, of course, had followed me out. It hadn't surprised me; I actually wanted her to follow me. I had found a devil fruit. I recognized it from the book in the village. It would turn her into a monster and then the whole village would turn against her. When I got to where I had hidden it, I turned to my sister. She was so small, and she was smiling up at me. I stepped toward her and pushed her to the ground. Before she could get up, I sat on her and forced her to eat the disgusting fruit. When she was done, I left her there and ran home. I wanted to tell my parents what she did, I told them she ate one of the forbidden fruits and they started yelling. They told me that I should have stopped her and that they would have to keep it a secret. Father started to beat me and mother turned her back on it. After a while, when I had a broken arm and a black eye, there was a cry from behind me. Mercy had gotten back. She told them to stop, but they didn't listen. That was when Mercy lost control for the first time. She was 4 and she killed our parents. They didn't touch her. She had defended me even though I had only ever tried to hurt her. That was the last time I had seen her cry.

I know she doesn't remember anything from before that day. And I refuse to tell her what had happened. She didn't need to know that she killed our parents, and I didn't want her to know how much I had resented her. I love her now. I love her. That's all that matters.

"I promise… I'll find you. I'll come back this time. I'll save you from that monster… I swear I will…"

* * *

Chapter 4! I wasn't going to put this one in, but I thought it would be kind of nice to know what Law thought while all of this was happening. He's really out of character at the end, but hey, his sister was just taken from him. He's allowed to get worked up over it. So, because it wasn't part of the original plan, it went up early. There will still be one on Wednesday. "Bonus" chapters and ones that I randomly start writing (like this one) will not follow the set posting day (which is Wednesday, obviously). I hope you enjoyed this one, but there's quite a bit of information in it. I'm sorry if there's too much, but it would have had to be said eventually. So, again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

DevynSmith- Well, it looks like you're going to have to wait just a little bit longer to see what will happen with Kid. I hope you don't mind too much!

XylimLinyx- He had to watch her walk away, and this is how he felt. It makes me sad, but it had to be done. Oh Law, I'm so sorry for making you be sad like this… and for making you cry!

LuLawFangirl101- Do you still think they're like brothers? It might not seem like it now, but like the summary says… some things will form between these two men. It will grow through the hate and triumph over Law's fury! Unfortunately, there's no turning back for Mercy now. She's just going to have to learn to live with the horribly amazing Eustass "Captain" Kid!

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Well, We'll find out eventually, but I'll tell you now too. I mean, it isn't something that changes the whole story. So, Mercy doesn't have a bounty yet. She isn't wanted and she hasn't caught the attention of the Marines. Law doesn't want anyone to know because if anyone was to find out, Mercy could be in trouble. People would go after her to get to him. Even his crew could do something. They might try to get with her and try to hold that over him. He isn't sure; he just doesn't want to take the chance.

Miss Doflamingo- All of the cool people walk into walls, didn't you know that? I do it all of the time! We're two of a kind! *hugs* like sisters!

PBComplexion- so not so many playful actions in this one, and there won't be many until Law meets up with Mercy again. I do hope that the parts with Kid and Mercy will be quite humorous. After all, Mercy strives to make people react, and Kid always does.

Please keep reviewing! Your feedback and opinions are greatly appreciated.


	5. The journey began

So this takes place a few years ago, when Mercy left her island.

* * *

"Where did she go?"

"I think she went this way!"

"Hurry! We need to find her!"

"I see her! Over there!"

"We can't let her get away again!"

The villagers shouted as they chased me farther from the village. I was heading toward the cliffs that were at the southernmost point of the island. That's where I always went. It's… kind of where I lived… It was the only place on the island that the villagers couldn't get to.

I knew I needed to change if I wanted to get away from the people hunting me. I wouldn't be able to outrun the group; I wasn't an overly fast runner. I took a deep breath and go ready to lose part of myself.

My senses were the first things to change. I could see the gaping hole that I was approaching. I could hear the river at the bottom of the chasm. I opened my mouth and I could taste the sweet ocean that was a few miles away. I could smell the group behind me; the distance between us was increasing as my energy started to come back. I was thrilled at the feeling of being hunted instead of being the hunter. I could feel their fear as the physical changes began.

My muscles tensed and I jumped before the violent spasm shook my body. It didn't take long to change, but if I wasn't in the air, I would collapse on the ground and they would catch me… and that wasn't a mistake I cared to repeat.

I stifled a cry as my bones shifted, grew, and split. Course hair pushed through my skin and my teeth grew longer, sharper. By now, my paws were hitting the ground steadily. But the change wasn't done yet. The worst part had yet to come.

I knew it was coming- or rather, going. Going was more appropriate. I was losing my humanity, and I was losing it quickly. I could feel my blood start to boil. I was angry, I was always so angry! I couldn't control my transformation. I couldn't control myself… I was going to turn to destroy the villagers, but it was too late. I was forced to jump over the chasm.

I glared at the men from the other side. They froze. They might chase me while I was human, but none of them were idiotic enough to aggravate me after the transformation was complete. They knew I wouldn't hesitate to rip all of them apart.

I sat on the ground and stared at them. They were frozen in terror, they couldn't even run away.

_Pathetic humans. You're all such cowards._ I knew they could hear my growl from where they were standing, but I was getting bored. I turned from them and howled, only stopping to give them a warning look before disappearing into the forest.

-o-

"Law…" I mumbled as I stared out at the ocean. I had come here when I was still a wolf; I always came to this spot to change back. It was the last place I had seen Law. This is where I had watched him sail away from me a few years ago. "Are you ever going to come back for me?"

_Why would he come back this time? He almost didn't come back when he left with the giant pink man._

"But he did come back, in the end…"

_He came, took the bear, and left again._

"Bepo wanted to go! He didn't like it here!"

We _don't like it here either… but he didn't have a problem leaving us alone…_

I sighed. The wolf was always arguing with me when it came to Law. It hated him, but it could never attack him either. So, maybe it didn't hate him… no, it hated that he left. The wolf had the grudge that I wouldn't let myself hold onto.

"Shut up…"

_You know its true; why don't you just accept it already?_

"Because… because he's my brother and I love him!"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. This voice, the one that I referred to as the wolf, was always talking to me when I was alone. It noticed the things I tried to ignore and voiced my darker thoughts. When I was human, it always invaded my mind. When I was a wolf, we merged together and became a monster.

_Well he's not going to come back for you any time soon. You love him, and I'm bored here… why don't we find him ourselves?_

"And how are we supposed to do that when we can't get off of the island?"

_Ask them. They might take us._

I looked up and saw what it was talking about. There was a ship with a blue and white flag in the distance. "Marines? How did you see them when my eyes were closed? And why would they take us anywhere when my brothers a pirate?"

_They've been there for a while, but you didn't notice them. You never notice things like this, that's why you _need _me here. And how you get them to take you? That part's simple. Lie._

"I don't like lying…"

_I don't care if you like it. You're a good liar. And lying is something you're going to have to get used to it if you want them to take you anywhere. _

"Fine." I stood up and dusted my pants off. They would be heading for the docks, and they were a few miles from town. If I could get there then I could wait until they're about to leave. That way I wouldn't have to deal with the villagers.

-o-

"Oi! Pops!" A blonde marine shouted. He had just set a crate down on the deck and looked up when he saw a young woman walking cautiously toward them.

A brown haired man with curly eyebrows stormed out onto the deck and grabbed the blonde man. "Dammit Curt! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Captain Lou! While we're on duty, I'm not your damn father!"

"I just thought I would tell you about that girl over there. The cute one coming this way."

The captain of the ship let go of his son and looked up. When he saw the girl, he straightened his shirt and jumped over the railing.

-o-

I walked closer to the ship. They were bringing supplies in from the village now, so they would probably be leaving shortly.

_They see us… someone's coming._

"Okay… time to see if this works…" I jumped back slightly when someone landed on the ground in front of me. He was fairly tall with shoulder length dark hair.

_I told you he was coming, how the hell did he scare you?_

I ignored the wolf and looked up at the man. My head barely went up to his shoulders. I bowed politely to the man before me. "Hello. I am Mercy."

"Mercy, what brings you to my ship?"

I looked at my feet. "I need your help…"

He looked at me questioningly, waiting for me to explain further.

_You're going to have to be a little more convincing if you want this man's help._

"Please…" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I could see him gulp. "My mother… she's dying! She was attacked by pirates! You have to help me get to her!"

"Such a tragic story…" the man grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "Where is she?"

_Filthy human. Let go of me! _I couldn't move away from him; I didn't want to offend or anger him. Instead, I tried to stand as still as possible. "She was taken to Sabaody Archipelago for medical treatment, but they aren't good enough! She doesn't have much longer to live… I just hope to get to see her one more time before she goes…"

"Just who is the sick fiend that attacked your mother?"

"It was…" I tried to think of the pirates that I had seen in wanted posters. One name was brought to my attention rather quickly. He was a cruel man with a horrible reputation. "Eustass Kid."

"Eustass 'Captain' Kid?"

I nodded. I couldn't believe I had just blamed one of the worst pirates that I knew about for killing a mother that I never knew. _Good job. But I hope we don't meet him while we're with this group._

The marine wrapped his arms around my and spun me around. "Don't worry, fair maiden! We will go you your mother without delay!"

_This man… what's wrong with him? _

I had to agree with the wolf; the marine captain was unlike anyone I had met before. Who would just take a stranger in like he did? And he was constantly grabbing my hand and hugging me. He was unusual, to say the least. But what I found even stranger than his personality, were his eye brows. They were curled down into spirals at opposite ends. It was hard to look at him without bursting out into laughter.

He took me to his office to fill out some forms and ask me some questions.

_Someone else is coming._ I strained my ears and listened until I heard a creak. When I turned, I saw a man with short blonde hair leaning against the doorframe.

The young man looked like he was surprised that I had noticed him. "Hey, pops! I see you decided to abduct a woman again."

"Curt! On this ship I'm _not _your father! You have to treat me with proper respect, just like everyone else has to!"

"Sorry Captain Lou," he smirked. He didn't seem too concerned by the man, who was apparently his father. "So you did abduct her then?"

"Did I… No I did not abduct this charming young lady!"

"That's what you said about-"

"Don't you dare get started on that now! I did not abduct your mother!"

The young man was smirking more now. "Then why did she-"

Captain Lou stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk. "Because she didn't want your little brother to be forced into the marines!"

Obviously content with his father's outburst, Curt turned his attention to me. "Are you going to be traveling with us?"

I nodded.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

"That would be great, thanks." I smiled.

He nodded and left the room.

_Well, I like that son of a bitch. _

The captain drew my attention once again. "I'm sorry about him. That was Curt, he's my son. He's… resentful that his mother left him here when she took his brother. He blames me for it."

"That's alright. Everyone has some family problems, right?"

"I suppose that's true," he chuckled. "Now, back to the previous subject. It will take a little while to get to Sabaody, but I will try to make the trip as quick as I possibly can for you. I'll feel horrible if you're mother passes without you because I didn't do everything I can."

"Thank you. This means so much to me!" I made myself cry again.

"Now, my dear, why don't you go to your room and get some rest. I'll have Dan show you the way."

I nodded and left the room. Outside, there was a short man with purple hair. "Dan?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Can you please show me to the room I'll be staying in?"

"This way," he started walking down a hallway. It wasn't hard to find, just a few doors away from Captain Lou's office. Once we were at my room, I thanked him and shut the door.

_Are we the only woman on this ship?_

"Probably, I haven't seen any others and Curt said something about abducting them. That doesn't make it sound like there are any others."

_Do I have to hide the whole time we're with these men?_

"Yes."

_This is going to be boring… what if I want to kill something?_

"No. You can't come out."

_But what if someone pisses me off?_

"I said no."

* * *

So this one is where her trip started and these are the marines that Mercy mentioned before! In case anyone is wondering, yes… Captain Lou is Sanji's dad and Curt is his brother! Why? Well, I thought that if he acted like Sanji, he would be a lot more likely to believe her story and help her! But poor Kid, getting blamed for her fake mother's murder…

The next one will have Kid in it; it will be the start of their travels together… Yay!

I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter. People say bad things come in three. Well I got it double… or triple… let's see…..

My internet connection decided to torment me

My laptop decided it had enough of life

My best friend moved to a different province

I got fired because a stubborn old man refused to follow my instructions

My mom was in a car crash

My mom died

My grandparents didn't want me staying with them so I have to stay with my dad until the fall

I have to move from Canada to the States right before exams

I haven't seen or heard from my dad in years. I hate him.

Yup, triple. Yay… things have been so fun for me lately. Oh well, I'm still a little down about it but I'm getting better. I'm almost done packing and I start my new school next week. Even though I can't stand the man I'm supposed to call my dad, I think I'll like the change. I don't think I would survive if I had to stay in the house I lived in with my mom…

Nixie Nightbird- don't worry, you didn't miss it! I just didn't want to say until a little later. Of course, this flashback chapter messed that up for me :P Oh well, I like this chapter.

DevynSmith- oh, but I didn't want to make you cry!

VongolaMugenOnePiece- I'm not sure if I'll have any lemon. I want to keep it rated T, but there will be some suggestive things.

XylimLinyx- I'm happy you like it. I really enjoyed writing Law acting like that. He was just so darn emotional!

Kit- Thank you thank you! You have made me so happy!

Miumi-chan- but sometimes the sad chapters are the best ones. They're so emotional you can't help but feel bad for the character!

10th Squad 3rd Seat- very violent, but I don't think any child would be happy if their parents liked someone else better than them.

PBComplexion- well I'm not 100% sure when they will see each other again. But it will be quite the reunion, or bloodbath… like I said, I'm not quite sure yet. With Kid there, it could be anything!

Again, I really hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
